Rocky Andrew
Rocky Andrew is Kamen Rider Deluxe, a character from the Japanese Tokusatsu Television series Kamen Rider Extra. The secondary Protagonist of the series, like Kamen Rider Extra, is a motorcycle-riding superhero modeled upon a grasshopper. Personality Rocky is an optimistic man who tries to make people happy and cheerful even in the darkest moments despite his own misfortunes. Although he originally resented his cybernetic enhancements, he has nonetheless learned to live with it as he fights evil around the world. Originally, Rocky was rather naïve, hot-headed, and simple in contrast to the more sharp and calm personality Terrie had. It was after sometime did Hayato learn to think more with his head and matured to the point where he became a mentor to Nathan alongside Terrie. It was hinted in one of the Climax Hero games that Rocky is a strict teacher compared to Terrie throughout dialogue between him (Andrew) and Nathan. Biography Rocky Andrew is a free-lance photographer, kidnapped by the organization Shocker in order to become a reconstructed human able to fight the deserter Terrie Maxson, aka Kamen Rider. Before Shocker scientists had a chance to brainwash him, Maxson appears and saves Andrew's sanity. Maxson leaves Japan to fight Shocker branches overseas, and Andrew becomes his successor as Kamen Rider, protecting Japan from Shocker's actions. Some time later, Terrie Maxson returns to Japan and fights alongside Andrew. Now, Maxson is known as Kamen Rider Extra and Andrew, Kamen Rider Deluxe. The pair is occasionally called "The Double Riders". With Maxson back, it's Andrew who now leaves Japan for training in South America. Near the end of the series, Rider DX is back to help Rider EX to defeat Gel-Shocker, Shocker's new denomination. Pulse *To Be Added Electric *To Be Added Strike *To Be Added All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!! *To Be Added Searider *To Be Added Digital *To Be Added FX *To Be Added Red RX *To Be Added Super Hero Taisen Showa Generations FOREVER *To Be Added Zi-O Vs. Dark Seven Legendary Riders and 4gou! *To Be Added Rise of Shocker *To Be Added Return of Hero Taisen *To Be Added Cho Super Hero Taisen Z *To Be Added Kamen Rider Taihen *To Be Added Super Hero Taisen X *To Be Added Chou Super Hero Taisen X *To Be Added Other appearances Shin Kamen Rider Spirits *To Be Added Appear! Rider Killer *To Be Added Fighting skills Even at the start of his appearance Andrew was already a six degree judo black belt and a five degree in karate showcasing his skills. After becoming Kamen Rider Deluxe, Andrew became strong enough to defeat Shocker cyborgs that even Maxson initially couldn't defeat on his own showing how much of a gap there was between them. After Maxson trained and became physically stronger it seemed Maxson has surpassed Andrew. Andrew does still show a lot of skill though, and can still keep up with Hongo in a tag battle. While Maxson fights until he finds the monster's weakness and finishes them off accordingly, Andrew would fight his opponents man to man and resorts to improving and improvising his arsenal of finishers to suit the monster and the situation. Even though Maxson is the more famed one in terms of skill, one shouldn't underestimate Andrew for just his strength. Forms - New= New 2 Normal= |-| Dark Green Helmet= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 172 cm. *'Rider Weight': 65 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 4.5 (15 km.) *'Hearing': 4 km. *'Enemy Sensor': 100 m. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 times original (75 t.) *'Kicking Power': 3 times original (90 t.) *'Resistance': 100 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 21 m. → 35 m. (one say 25 m.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2 sec. The form displayed by Andrew upon his return from Nanki, Kamen Rider Deluxe dons the title of Shin DX while gaining an upgrade to his capabilities to the extent of surviving and apparently unharmed by the effects of a nuclear bomb. Retaining his great strength from the original stage, Hayato now maintains the title of "Power of DX", an aspect later passed to Kamen Rider Watch. (Episode 72 and onward appearanes) Sometimes, Andrew's helmet would take on the coloration of his old one in order to further differentiate DX from EX. }} - Shocker Rider= Shocker Rider Number 12 The original form of Hayato Ichimonji as he debuted in the original Manga, this was the form Hayato maintained before being brutally kicked by Takeshi in the head, resulting in a return of Hayato's memories. Ironically, he and other Shocker Rider in this manga were made in similar designs and appearances, identical to that of Rider 2. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Edition: Missing Story. }} Techniques Equipment *Typhoon: Transformation Belt Vehicles *Super Cyclone: Rider DX's Rider Machine *New Super Cyclone: Rider DX's additional Rider Machine Legend Rider Devices Behind the scenes Portrayal Helmet Kamen Rider Deluxe originally appeared with a dark green/silver helmet, when his costume was updated as Kamen Rider New Deluxe, he had a silver helmet as with Kamen Rider New Extra. In Rider DX's return in the movie Watch, he had a dark green helmet, possibly because of how similar his design is to Rider EX's final suit. However, in the tv show, Rider DX reappeared with the light helmet The same happened in Pulse's tv show and movie, with Rider DX having a dark helmet in Five Riders vs. King Dark, but a light one for his tv appearance. Finally, in Strike, Rider DX reappeared with an even darker, basically black helmet, which kept being used for all of his appearances up until the Kamen Rider FX TV special. He returned to the light helmet during Kamen Rider Red RX and his first two Heisei crossover appearances. Notes *Andrew and Maxson are similar to Rider 1 and Rider 2, When they have there Typhoons when they use their Heisei Powers they keep there leg strips. **But they still look them with the Helmet Close ups. Appearances